Не подходи ко мне близко
by Rei-chan no maboroshi
Summary: Виды угасающего дня заставили задуматься потерянную девушку о её прошлом, настоящем и будущем. Не без присутствия некоего Кансайского монаха. Является переводом оригинального фанфика от автора Mamolove. Ссылка на оригинал внутри.


«Не подходи ко мне близко»  
Является переводом оригинального фанфика от автора Mamolove. Ссылка на оригинал - s/660672/1/Ill_Never_Let_You_Near

\- Я принес тебе кекс, милая! - Сората Арисугава улыбнулся и предложил теплую выпечку девушке, стоящей с ним на крыше высокого здания. Он уже было собрался рассказать ей про пирожное, соединяющее два одиноких сердца, но передумал и засмотрелся на ту девушку. Она была стройная и юркая, примерно на голову ниже его, а еще у нее были длинные черные волосы, падающие на плечи и струящиеся по спине.

Араши Кишу посмотрела на Сорату, когда поняла, что тот (как всегда) пялится на нее.

\- Спасибо, но я не голодна. – мягко сказала она. – Можешь съесть мой.

Не время отвлекаться. Они должны были постоянно приглядывать за Камуи. И тот вечер не был исключением. Камуи не очень-то нравилось, что шестеро драконов следят за ним, как ястребы, но Обещанный день мог наступить когда угодно, и главный Дракон Неба должен быть всегда под защитой, даже если тот настаивал на том, что может сам постоять за себя.

К тому же, Араши не хотела, чтобы ее отвлекал кто-то.

\- Моя милая заботится о фигуре, да, - пробормотал Сората, глубоко вздыхая.

Араши же вздохнула мысленно. От одного только взгляда на Сорату у нее поднималось давление. Она обернулась и уставилась на возвышающегося над ней парня. Сората Арисугава: «ее будущая любовь», тщеславный, самоуверенный, поразительно глупый.. И вообще абсолютная противоположность Араши.

\- Ну, я принес еще стакан холодного апельсинового сока для тебя, милая.

Хорошо, иногда он бывал милым. И опять Араши глубоко вздохнула. Она иногда поражалась его проницательности, не говоря уже о том, что в его карих глазах не отражалась та глупость, которая была присуща многим его поступкам. Араши ощущала это с самого первого раза, когда посмотрела в его глаза. Что-то в них говорило о том, что он не был таким глупым, каким мог показаться, и не таким юным, каким был на самом деле. Помимо всего этого он был добр, и рядом с ним Араши всегда чувствовала себя в безопасности – во многом благодаря его глубокому и низкому голосу, а также общительности и умению легко сходиться с людьми, чего Араши всегда не хватало. Ей казалось, что он всегда был рядом с ней с того самого дня, когда они познакомились. Поначалу она была холодной и отстраненной, но когда война начала набирать обороты, девушка начала беспокоиться за своего напарника, который никогда не думал два раза перед тем, как защитить ее, даже если это означало серьезные травмы для него. И в последнюю очередь Араши заметила, что Сората флиртует с ней.

Особенно когда они были наедине, как сейчас.

\- Посмотри, милая, какой чудесный закат, не правда ли? – Сората указал на горизонт, который перекрывали многочисленные небоскребы.

Араши тихо кивнула и вдруг вспомнила, как провожала такие же закаты с Каэде-сан дома. Дом.. Она скучала по нему. Ей ужасно не хватало Каэде-сан. Араши ужасно сожалела о том, что не поблагодарила ее как следует за все, что та сделала для нее, перед отъездом в Токио. Ей так много хотелось рассказать – о ее сомнениях, например. Что, если она не сможет найти Камуи? Что, если она не выполнит свой долг Дракона Неба?

Что, если она никогда больше не увидит Каэде-сан?..

Но тогда Араши просто обняла ее на прощание и уехала. Она должна была быть сильной. Целеустремленной. Не только ради своей матери и Каэде-сан, но и ради себя. То, что ей было всего семнадцать лет, ничего не значило для нее. Она была гораздо мудрее, чем обычно бывают девушки в таком возрасте, - воспитание в храме проявило себя в полной мере. Спасение Земли было для нее главной целью всей жизни, она была рождена для этого. И если эта война требовала быть холодной и сдержанной, то так тому и быть.

Араши посмотрела на свою левую ладошку, на то место, откуда появлялась ее спрятанная катана. Многие могли подумать, что она жутко сожалела о том, что ей пришлось стать жрицей храма Исе. Но это было совсем не так. К тому же, гораздо легче ведь принять свою судьбу, чем бороться с ней. Холодность и отстраненность помогали ей всегда. Она ведь хотела быть сильной, чтобы ее невозможно было ранить ни физически, ни морально. Иногда она восхищалась Соратой и Юдзурией, удивляясь тому, что они продолжают смеяться и радоваться, несмотря на их несчастливое настоящее и будущее. Где они находят силы и смелость идти дальше? Араши помрачнела: а вдруг они тоже носят маски, скрывая свои настоящие страхи и эмоции за ней, а не показывая их так открыто, как Камуи? Черноволосая жрица взглянула на своего напарника, мирно потягивающего чай рядом с ней. О чем он, интересно, думал?

Черт. И опять ее размышления вернулись к Кансайскому монаху. Она ненавидела это. Иногда она думала, ненавидит ли она его тоже. За то, что он играл с ее чувствами. За то, что он был тем человеком, каким ей стать не удалось.

Взрослый. Сильный. И в то же время простой смертный.

«Ты уверена, Араши, что это и есть причина?» - шептало ее сердце. – «Неужели ты на самом деле его ненавидишь?»

Она ничего не могла с этим поделать. Слишком долго она строила свою внутреннюю оборону, свою крепость, в которой можно было укрыться от чувств и эмоций. И эта крепость не будет разрушена мальчишкой ее возраста! Она стольким пожертвовала, чтобы стать такой, какая она есть. Как она может не ненавидеть Сорату за то, что он заставляет ее меняться?

«Как ты можешь ненавидеть его, Араши? Он ведь так добр. Разве можно его презирать?» - шептал ее внутренний голос. – «Он олицетворяет все, что ты когда-либо желала, и ты отказываешь себе в этом!»

Араши закрыла глаза и мысленно вздохнула. У нее даже руки опустились в поражении. Да, она не могла это отрицать. Она никогда не презирала своего напарника. Ее чувства были противоположными.

Араши редко высказывала свои мысли вслух. Она предпочитала все обдумывать в голове, «разговаривая» со своим внутренним голосом. И он всегда выражался во втором лице. Для Араши это было предпочтительней, так ей казалось, что она не одинока, и это позволяло ей быть еще более отстраненной. Да, Араши чуть ли не отрицала саму себя. Как она могла ненавидеть Сорату? Как она могла винить его в своей слабости?

И главнее всего, как она могла винить его в том, что он снова сделал ее человеком?

Прагматичная девушка, сидящая где-то глубоко в Араши, понимала, что вся эта грубость и холодность по отношению к ее напарнику – всего лишь жалкая попытка выплеснуть эмоции, переполняющие ее сердце.

«Он тебе нравится, и ты боишься влюбиться в него.. »

«Он мне нравится, и я боюсь влюбиться в него.. »

Впервые Араши наконец призналась самой себе. Она взглянула на юношу, стоящего рядом, осмотрела его высокую фигуру. Ее взгляд задержался на его руках – такие длинные пальцы. Знать бы, сколько силы в них.. О силе основателя монастыря Койя ходили легенды, но неужели в молодом мужчине, стоящем рядом с Араши, такая же сила? Насколько огромна была эта сила?

Араши успела отвести глаза, когда Сората взглянул на нее, и уставилась на закат. Он действительно был прекрасен. И Араши поняла, почему она подумала о доме, глядя на заходящее солнце.

Тот закат, который она провожала с Каэде-сан. Тогда ей было шестнадцать, и Каэде все еще не теряла надежды сделать Араши более открытой. Она уговорила девушку посидеть с ней, понаблюдать за солнцем, заходящем за горизонт.

«Наши жизни такие же красивые, как закаты, Араши-тян.. Только от нас зависит, будут ли они такими же прекрасными..»

Араши вспомнила, как на нее подействовали эти слова – она чуть было не кинулась на грудь Каэде-сан, чтобы рассказать обо всем, что ее тревожило, и она ненавидела себя за это.

Однако Каэде-сан знала обо всем. Араши никогда не могла понять, откуда она знала обо всех ее страхах. Но она никогда не упрекала девушку за эту скрытность. Наоборот, она всегда успокаивала Араши, нежно и любяще, как обычно. На несколько секунд голос Каэде-сан завис в воздухе – «Все будет хорошо, Араши-тян.. Ты никогда не будешь одинока, девочка. Не в этой жизни. Поверь моим словам..». Каэде-сан провела рукой по длинным густым волосам Араши..

И ее следующие слова никогда не покидали головы девушки.

«Ты встретишь особенного человека, Араши-тян.. И он будет любить тебя больше собственной жизни.»

Вот почему Араши не могла так просто смириться с поведением Сораты. Она боялась, что он и есть тот человек, про которого говорила ей Каэде-сан. И день ото дня это становилось все более очевидным. Араши не могла не восхищаться им. Он чудесным образом сочетал в себе доброту, терпение и силу. Каждый раз, когда Араши смотрела в его глаза, ей казалось, что она видит его душу.. И каждый раз волосы на ее затылке вставали дыбом - ей казалось, что он излучает какую-ту силу, не видимую для глаз, но ощутимую для других органов чувств. Сердце Араши не было ледяным, сколько бы она ни старалась превратить его в холодный айсберг.

Каким-то невероятным образом Сорате удалось прорваться сквозь ее оборону. Араши не знала, с каких пор начала думать о Сорате по-другому, но отношения между ними явно изменились. Со стороны все казалось неизменным – он выдает свои коронные шуточки, она резко ему отвечает, но теперь Араши стала замечать, что иногда он подолгу смотрел ей в глаза, словно пытаясь передать то, что невозможно выразить словами. А еще, когда у нее не было аппетита, он всегда готовил ей что-нибудь особенное, чему она всегда радовалась (хотя и не показывала этого). Сората прекрасно ее понимал. Когда он на людях заявлял о своей любви к ней, она чувствовала себя очень некомфортно. Ведь она не была уверена в своих чувствах к нему.

Несколько секунд спустя Араши помрачнела. Что же это было? Может, чувство в ее груди было простым принятием его любви и преданности? Милосердное сострадание? Она должна была сдерживать себя, не должна была позволить себе..

Не должна была позволить себе влюбиться в него.

Араши выпала из своих размышлений и взглянула на Сорату. Он пристально смотрел на нее. Такие прекрасные карие глаза..

\- О чем это ты думала? – спросил Сората, его брови поползли вверх.

Араши задумчиво отвернулась, едва заметно вздыхая.

\- Скучаешь по дому, Араши? – его голос вдруг стал мягким и ровным.

Девушка опять повернулась к нему. Как он это делает? Как ему удается так легко понимать, о чем думают другие люди? Неужели ее стена отчуждения разрушилась настолько, что он теперь легко ловит каждую ее мысль?

\- Я тоже скучаю по дому..

Араши вдруг показалось, что его глаза дрогнули.

\- Я пишу дедуле, но все равно скучаю по нему, – он задумчиво взглянул на девушку.

Двое подростков смотрели друг на друга. Один щедро выказывал поддержку, другой (не без внутреннего сопротивления) ее принимал. И все это в одном только взгляде.

Вдруг Араши поняла, что больше не скучает по дому. И все благодаря Сорате – она была рада, что поделилась с ним секретом. А еще за то, что он провел этот закат с ней.

Араши попробовала наконец апельсиновый сок, что Сората принес ей. Она отвернулась, но краем глаза увидела, как Сората улыбнулся. В следующий миг она почувствовала, как длинные пальцы обвились вокруг ее свободной правой руки, сжали ее на несколько мгновений и затем отпустили.

Она притворилась, что не заметила.

Он вдруг жутко заинтересовался шнурком своего ботинка.

Но юноша даже не подозревал, что девушка, сжимающая стакан сока, поклялась повторить его жест.


End file.
